Waiting Game
by Custom Built
Summary: On wondering how Julian passed his time waiting in the More Games Store. Plus, the arrival of a special someone.


I've always wondered what Julian would have been thinking/doing in the lead up to Jenny's arrival. I took a poke at it here…. But really, who knows?  
For all we know he could have spent the arvo at maccas and we're all just doomed to be none the wiser.  
…what a lucky maccas that would have been.

Disclaimer: I don't own TFG or Julian and such. If I did I'd be passing my time a little differently :P  
The lyrics are from Believe by the Chemical Brothers.

* * *

He lay, draped over the counter at the back of the store. Evening light slanted down through the high windows creating dusty pools of gold across the worn wooden floorboards. Unearthly features were thrown into stark contrast as the light played across the sharp angles and planes of his face.  
A long arm hung loosely over the ledge towards the floor, elegant fingers playing distractedly with lucent fur.  
Julian sighed, opening his eyes to regard the roof above. All he saw were the dark cracks in the plaster he had scrutinised numerous times before. Beside the counter on the floor the regular breaths from the resting wolf were the only sound to break the silence. The calm began to pull at his mind.  
It was too quiet.  
There was a distinct click from across the room as the stereo came to life. Deafening acid house poured from the speakers and instantly the store was vibrating with energy from the heavy beat

_I needed to believe in something.  
I need you to believe in something.  
I needed to believe something…_

Slightly better.  
Julian swung fluidly into a sitting position. He could not remember the last time he had been this preoccupied by something. He was almost certainly sure he had never felt or acted this way before. He felt… Julian smiled to himself. He felt like he was being eaten from the inside out by his apprehension. The smile spread to an amused grin; such childlike behaviour. It really was ridiculous. From some far away place in the back of his mind he recognised how his behaviour must appear… like a child finished with countdowns, barely hours away from Christmas morning and unable to lay still in bed anymore. It was strange and definitely unfamiliar. He almost felt… vulnerable?  
The grin turned predatory. He might not be able to explain what he was experiencing but it was worth fighting through it to get to where he was now. Tonight was the night.

Dropping off the counter, Julian's dark boots connected with the floor throwing motes of dust into the shrinking rays of evening light. Restlessly he had shifted around this store all afternoon. Waiting. He knew the moment would come eventually but until then the slow stretch of time was almost unbearable. Oh, so ironic, that he should have lived for hundreds of years the passing of time barely registering in his mind. And now, the passing or a mere four hours seemed a torture greater than hell.  
Julian knelt, staring the wolf in the eyes, his hand resting at the back of its neck.  
"How can four hours be so much longer than eternity?"  
The large dark eyes blinked in response. Sighing Julian stood. Wandering aimlessly around the room he allowed his own eyes to scan around the small space, looking for something fill what time there was left to wait.

The various artefacts held little or no true interest to him. Mostly they were amusing. There were a few items that had very real supernatural significance, but for the most part, the assorted items and games were useless. They were mere trinkets empowered only in the human imagination.

Continuing to scan Julian noticed the cork bulletin board that covered part of the wall behind him. There were a few signs on it… pointless words and phrases that he had drawn out because they had amused him at some point earlier.

Suddenly he was back at the counter, shifting around in search of something.

He pulled out a blank piece of paper.  
Gracefully Julian jumped up to sit cross-legged on the counter and regarded the white page for a moment. Then, pen gripped in long nimble fingers, he began to draw. Maybe if he could convey his thoughts to paper they wouldn't weight so heavily on his mind for the moment.

The figure of a girl, expertly and lovingly detailed began to appear across the page. Long hair shone like a halo around a smiling face, decisive strokes for eyebrows above piercing eyes.  
Soon the picture covered not only the original page but numerous others, but no matter how many times he tried, Julian was never satisfied with what he saw.  
It was never exactly right. There was always something missing… a light…

Julian growled under his breath, fist clenching around the thin pen in frustration. The pictures were wrong. He knew he was torturing himself, his dissatisfaction with the portraits only making him yearn more for the real thing.  
The pen snapped, ink spilling across the paper. Julian looked down and grimaced, his mouth pulling into a tight line at the further ruined images.

With a single elegant gesture the pages were swept off the counter and into the air. He watched in satisfaction for a moment as the assorted sheets fluttered to the ground like wounded birds. They spiralled in circles, cutting through the shafts of evening light before coming to rest, with a whisper, on the floor.

Conjuring a new pen, Julian began to scribble mindlessly on the single page left, his thoughts running wild. He couldn't take it much longer. He felt caged in this tiny store, yet he couldn't bear to leave. He was trapped in his anticipation. He needed… he _wanted…_ her. She had no idea. When she came she would see. She would understand. He would make her. She would have to.  
It would all work out eventually. Julian's jaw clenched fractionally for a second. He was the master of games after all, wasn't he? _He _was in control.  
Hand stilling Julian looked down to his scribbles and the predatory grin returned to his face.

W E L C  
O M E T  
O M Y W  
O R L D

Of course he was in control.  
Stretching lazily he picked up the paper and moved to the board, pinning it in the centre. Before moving back to sit beside the Lurker.  
"Things are about to get very interesting." He mused aloud to no one in particular.

The noise of the doorknob moving woke Julian from his thoughts. He flew, faster than the human eye would register, from his position on the floor to stand off to one side of the door. It was instinctive for him to move into the shadows. As far as he saw it, that was where his advantage lay, to watch and then to act. From his position he should be able to observe the figure that was about to pass through the doorway without being in their direct line of sight.  
The doorknob finished turning and bit by bit the door creaked open. Everything slowed and the roar of blood rushed in his ears. Julian swayed slightly on the spot before catching himself. This was _it_.

A deer in the headlights, he stood captivated, unable to look away from the opening door.  
The light, which had been streaming through the windows, flooded in through the open doorway illuminating the silhouette of a figure as they stepped into the room.  
It was….

… a guy?

Julian just stared.

"Dude, I'm real sorry, but my car just broke down outside... can I use your phone?"

* * *

Muah Ha Ha Haa!  
Betcha didn't see that coming :P  
So… I wasn't sure if I should leave this as is or keep it going?  
I have some good ideas but…. I'm liking it as it is too.  
Not sure.

… oh I hate confusion.


End file.
